


Fear is irrational, for some

by Ladyoftheloch



Series: Tian Shan Week 2018 [5]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Comedy, Day five fear, M/M, Phobias, tianshanweek, tianshanweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheloch/pseuds/Ladyoftheloch
Summary: TianShan Week 2018Day Five - FearMo Guan Shan learns a lot about his boyfriend's more stranger quirks.





	Fear is irrational, for some

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing this as a challenge from Tumblr!
> 
> This is part five of seven to be posted between 25 Aug -1 Sept 2018.
> 
> Day 1 Vacation  
> Day 2 Wound  
> Day 3 Sinner  
> Day 4 Perfection  
> Day 5 Fear  
> Day 6 Eventually  
> Day 7 Freestyle
> 
> These do not link in with my Lost Before You series. They stand alone.

Has anyone ever asked you what you fear the most?

First a lesson. Most people have irrational fears, like being scared of water, animals, enclosed spaces, heights or cotton wool etc. Irrational fears with no treatment become bigger and change to phobias. Everyone’s fears are either irrational or real. Real fears are the big shit in life - rejection, failure, uncertainty, loneliness, change, loss of freedom, being judged, getting hurt or being inadequate etc. The list of fears was friggen huge, each human had its own set of fears, unique to them. Understood? Simple.

Here ends the lesson. Yes, it was a shit ton more complicated than that, but Mo Guan Shan didn’t have all day, so be happy with a summarised paragraph. Why the hurried lesson? Because he was currently looking at his stupid boyfriend, who was standing near the door to his apartment like he was going to run for the Great wall of China at any minute. If Mo wasn’t so pissed off, he would have laughed his ass off all night long.

“Stop smirking Shan and get that winged fiend out of here!” He Tian stuck a middle finger up at him, but stayed firmly by the door.

“It’s a butterfly for fucksake, the least ferocious insect to ever to grace the planet. It’s right up there with those cute fluffy spiders, or puppies, kittens, baby fucking pandas. You dragged me all the way over here because you’re scared of butterflies? Are you demented? Are you taking the piss?” Mo exhaled out an enormously calming breath.

“No, just stop talking and get rid of it.” Mo arched an eyebrow at He Tian, who was looking a little pale, was he for real?

“I had to take two buses to get here, because the great and powerful gangster is scared of butterflies? Shit, this is just too much.” Mo went over to the kitchen to get a bowl. His plan was make some sugar water, the butterfly would come to the bowl and he would put something on top to trap it. He used to do that with his mom when he was a kid.  
The butterfly had decided to follow Mo, and it fluttered right over to him, then went on its merry way to check on the other occupant of the room.

“Fuck!” He Tian crouched down and ducked like he was being dive bombed by a huge hornet and not a pretty, tiny blue butterfly.

“If you stay still it won’t bother you.” Shan tone was bored and he muttered ‘idiot’ under his breath as he spooned some sugar into a shallow bowl and added a little water.

“Easy for you to say!” He Tian closed his eyes, his pale face was now sweating. What on earth was he imagining in his head? A swarm of butterflies? Where they even called a swarm, a pack maybe? An army? 

“Hey you, freak….I think it’s crawling in your hair.” Mo stood there holding the bowl of sweet nectar and watched the drama unfold trying with all of his might not to laugh loudly.

“Waaaaa! Fucking get it off me!” His boyfriend left up and started shaking his head like a crazy person, digging his hands into his hair and scrubbing the shit out of it until it was standing up on end.

Mo gaped at what he had wrought, when the butterfly fluttered over to his bowl for a drink, he dropped a big, tall glass on top to gently and carefully keep this poor creature from the guy across the room.

“Hmm I think its on your back now.” Mo edged closer, he was able to do all of this because He Tian still had his eyes closed and was now spinning around in circles like a dog trying to catch its tail.

“MO!” Tian now dropped to his knees on the floor, put his head down to the wood floor and covered it with his arms. What was this a duck and cover practice? With a huge sigh, Mo prayed to Bhudda for calm. Sitting down next to the lump on the floor, with the trapped butterfly on his knee in its glass prison (he made sure to crack the seal so it got air), Mo Guan Shan decided not to be a cunt anymore.

“Hey I caught it.” When He Tian lifted his face and saw the butterfly trapped in the glass he sighed with relief.

“Thank fuck, I can’t deal with those things.” He Tian shuddered.

“Why the hell are you scared of butterflies?” Mo lifted the bowl so he could watch the butterfly have a nice sugary snack.

“My brother He Cheng took me to one of those huge greenhouses once, it had a section dedicated to hundreds of butterfly species. You could sit amongst the flowers and watch them fluttering about. I left my toy in one of the other exhibits, so Cheng went to get it and by the time he came back I was fucking covered by those things, they were everywhere. Crawling all over my face, they rested on my hands and arms. It didn’t matter how many times I shook them off or ran away, they just kept coming back. The keeper later said it was because I was covered in sugar from the sweets I had been eating. The butterflies were attracted to me.” He Tian told this story without a hint of comedy, not even a flicker of joking at what happened to him. He really did consider this as some horrifically dark part of his history.

Well fuck him.

“You poor, poor thing, it must have been terrifying.” Mo’s tone was laced with sarcasm and derision.

“I know I was traumatised for life after that.” He Tian nodded and looked at the butterfly nervously as it fluttered around its small container. 

Mo Guan Shan couldn’t stand it any more he burst out into loud, belly shaking laughter at his boyfriend’s expense. 

“I can’t even…hahhahhhaa!” Mo was crying now.

“I’m gonna kill you Shan.” He Tian’s scary gangster tone was firmly back in place, the scared of butterflies boy was long gone. He Tian got up and started towards his chortling partner.

“Hehahehahaah! Fuck, my side hurts!” Mo’s laughter continued to take the piss, danger or not.

When He Tian pulled back to sucker punch Shan’s laughing mouth, he did not anticipate Mo’s reaction.

Shan wiped his tears and calmly took the lid from the blue butterfly’s prison. Sensing its freedom, it flew away from Mo and towards He Tian. Perfect.

He Tian ran to his bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it firmly.

Mo knew he was probably gonna get spanked for this, but he just laughed and sat down to watch the pretty butterfly flit about like it had all the time in the world. Mo Guan Shan had found a cure for his boyfriend’s bullying. Score.


End file.
